


Know When to Fold 'Em

by caitrionabh



Series: When the Dealings Done [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, feat hanzo's amazing poker face, just some flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: The first lesson any new OverWatch recruit learned was not to mess with Winston’s personal stash of peanut butter. The second was never play cards with McCree if money or pride was on the table.





	Know When to Fold 'Em

The first lesson any new OverWatch recruit learned was not to mess with Winston’s personal stash of peanut butter. The second was never play cards with McCree if money or pride was on the table.

Unfortunately, most lessons were learned through experience and any former agents were either too amused by watching the newbies make the same mistakes they had, or they simply didn’t care enough to intervene. Besides, usually McCree was happy enough to return most of his winnings once the lesson was learned.

But in Hanzo, it would seem he’d met his match.

Usually, McCree had found that people who were too serious had the most obvious tells, but no matter how many rounds they played - and despite the gathering audience - Hanzo’s expression of cool courtesy never faltered. Whether he was up or down in luck, he never showed by flicker of expression or shift in posture if he felt even a slight amount of pressure.

In contrast, his usual laidback nonchalance felt less convincing than his attempt at polite customer service while waiting tables in Venice. He wasn’t losing exactly, but he definitely wasn’t winning.

So when Hanzo quietly set down a straight flush on top of his own full house with the smallest hint of a smile cracking his as yet unassailable poker face he caved.

“Alright, alright, I give up.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t you go eyebrow raising at me, Shimada. You know as well as I do that this game ain’t goin anywhere.”

He pushed away from the table, pulling a cigarillo from him pocket as he headed for the door. It wasn’t like him to get so riled over such a silly thing but when Hanzo had looked across with that shadow of a smirk it felt like he’d walked into a set up. Striding out the door into the hangar, he thumbed open the lighter and breathed a deep lungful of smoke while he waited for his eyes to adjust to the setting sunlight reflected off the sea through the open bay doors.

After a few minutes he began to feel almost foolish for running off like a moody kid over a card game, but then he heard the hangar door slide open behind him. The footsteps were unmistakably a Shimada’s, only they had that way of walking while trying to make noise on purpose, but it was accompanied by  _ humming _ of all things. And when he recognized the song in question, he grimaced and turned.

“Now I know you didn’t just follow me out here hummin Kenny Rogers.”

Hanzo chuckled, and Jesse felt a familiar tug at the sound.

“I’m sorry. Genji had told me about your reputation and I couldn’t help myself.”

“You spend a lot of time playin poker as heir to a criminal empire then?”

He almost regretted the question when Hanzo’s expression dimmed. “Not quite. But in a negotiation where everyone in the room is armed and looking to win, a poker face is often the necessary armor.”

“I suppose that’s true enough of what Deadlock was like too.” McCree admitted. “Though I mostly learned it by and for playing cards.” He tipped a grin up at Hanzo. “And between the two of us I bet we could clear out a couple of casinos.”

“Or get ourselves banned from ever gambling there again.”

“I’m hurt that you think that would stop me.” and then more sheepishly “And touched that you assume I haven’t been banned already.”

That forced a laugh from Hanzo, a real deep laugh, and when he smiled over at McCree he found himself wondering what it would feel like to kiss that smile, to swallow that laughter with his mouth.

“Well then,” Hanzo met his gaze, looking like he could read Jesse’s mind and moved closer. “We would make quite the pair, wouldn’t we?”

“I reckon we would, darlin. I reckon we would.”

**Author's Note:**

> the song hanzo hums is Know When to Fold 'Em by Kenny Rogers
> 
> come yell about ow with me @rowanshrub on tumblr~


End file.
